


Growler 啤酒

by xyoshiki



Series: Growler 啤酒系列 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The word count is never correct for Chinese, plz just ignore it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Growler 啤酒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825855) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



> The word count is never correct for Chinese, plz just ignore it.

 

原作：StarsGarters

 

  
概要：  
  
Steve Rogers 和 BrockRumlow度过了一个平静的夜晚，分享啤酒、英勇事迹，然后搞了一发。我对不起Fleetwood Mac[译者注：摇滚乐队名]。  
  
  
  
成功完成了又一个拯救世界的秘密任务以后，训练有素的STRIKE特战队成员正在返程路上见缝插针地小憩。作为美国队长而闻名世界的高大金发男人透过窗子望着下方翻滚的黑色海面，迷失在过去的记忆和自己的思绪里。  
  
“又是兵不血刃嘛，”特攻队长在天空母舰发动机的轰鸣声中对Steve说。“我真喜欢有你在我的队伍里，虽然我的枪都要开始生锈了。”Brock Rumlow轻声笑了笑。“今晚打算做点什么发泄任务之后过剩的精力？”  
  
“哦，可能看本好书，再来杯热牛奶吧。”美国队长和蔼可亲地回以微笑。他的夜生活计划从来不太激动人心，毕竟神盾局的任务已经提供了足够的刺激。每个任务都似乎变得越来越隐秘，不再那么直截了当。有时Steve甚至怀疑他做的事情是不是正确的，毕竟纽约的事情之后，再相信什么人变得有点难。  
  
Rumlaw翻了个白眼。“听起来挺激动人心的么。要跟我和小子们来点啤酒和披萨吗？你吃披萨的吧？”  
  
“有意大利香肠的话就吃，不过不好说啤酒能对我有什么用处。所有酒精对我来说都一样。”Rogers耸了耸肩。“四十年代以后就没体会过宿醉的感觉了。”  
  
“喝酒又不是为了喝醉，喝酒是为了口感。你真的从来没喝过手工酿造的黑啤酒吗？回甘，柔和，像罪恶一样深沉？”Rumlow的声音显得相当怀疑，他摇了摇头。“你落伍了，大块头。”  
  
“我错过的东西多着呢，比如大半个二十世纪之类的。我尽量不要为这个痛苦。”他仰起头靠在舱壁上，发动机的震动飞快地传导到他的牙齿上。  
  
“好吧，你还没错过这个，我可以让你试试。我冰箱里还镇着几罐，我可不接受队长你说不。Rumlow拍了拍Steve制服下的肩膀。  
  
“那我是没机会拒绝了？”这个抗议相当之弱，因为Steve确实对他的特战队长有些好奇，这个男人嘲讽的风趣和一闪而过的笑容让他想起从前的咆哮突击队。他永远也不会承认这个，永远不会沉湎于自我放纵，但Steve确实是孤独的。  
  
“没有。你得回我家去。”他伸手牢牢地握住了Steve戴着手套的手。Rumlow的手蹭了蹭Steve的，接着他在红光闪烁的黑暗中对Steve咧嘴一笑，露出一口白牙，显然饱含着恶作剧的意味。  
  
“那他们呢？”Steve歪了歪头指向剩下的人，他们有的正在交谈，有的打着瞌睡。  
  
“我可不会跟他们分享我的好啤酒。”Rumlow得意地笑起来，“他们才不会欣赏呢。”  
  
\---  
  
Rumlow的单间公寓比Steve预计的要整洁，五颜六色的旧吉他和巨大的书架装在墙上，鱼缸发出令人愉悦的汩汩水声和嗡嗡声。Rumlow在门口踢掉了鞋子，于是Steve也照做了。  
  
“请自便[译者注：原文是Mi casa es su casa，西班牙语，大概相当于My home is your home？]。”Rumlow豪爽地打了个手势，朝他的卧室走过去，“介意我冲个澡吗？”他从屋里礼貌地喊道，但根本没打算等到许可就脱掉了上衣，把钱包扔到桌子上。  
  
“不介意！只要你不介意我把你的东西翻个底朝天。你竟然有一吨的黑胶唱片。”  
  
赤裸着上身，裤子脱到一半，Rumlow冲回了客厅。有那么一瞬间，Steve观察了一下特战队的队长。精瘦的身体上覆盖着严苛训练得来的肌肉，苍白发亮的伤痕在棕褐色的皮肤上纵横交错，一道扭曲凸起的旧伤疤蜿蜒在侧腹上。Rumlow身上只有一处纹身，是左胸上的一幅海盗旗。Steve现在没法纹身了，他的皮肤自愈的时候会把墨水也排除出去。  
  
“哎呦。”被Rumlow发现自己在盯着他看时，Steve谨慎地做了个评论。  
  
“如果我喝得足够醉，我会给你讲讲阿富汗和临时爆炸装置的小魔法，谢天谢地它们放过了我帅气的脸，是吧？”Rumlow指了指扭曲的瘢痕组织。“不过你可得答应给我讲讲法国的事儿，成交吗？”Steve点了点头。  
  
“那么纹身呢？那背后有什么故事吗？”  
  
“没错，当时我十九岁，喝多了Jaegermeister[译者注：德国野格牌利口酒]。”Rumlow为他青春年少时做下的决定翻了翻白眼，接着提议道：“尽管随便放点什么音乐。我这儿有很多Benny Goodman的碟子。”  
  
Steve挑了一张他根本不认识的，但那张封面很让人好奇，看上去像是一对舞者在对唱二重唱。他小心翼翼地取出唱片放在唱机的转盘上，唱臂放了下来，Steve调整了一下音量，不想第一次造访就冒犯邻居。第一次造访，Steve想。他已经在计划下一次了吗？  
  
Rumlow回来了，身上带着淋浴的湿气，只穿着一条带神盾局标志的运动裤。Steve闭着眼坐在皮沙发上，聚精会神地听着歌词，脸上带着平静而忧郁的神情。  
  
If you wake up and don't want to smile,  
If it takes just a little while,  
Open your eyes and look at the day,  
You'll see things in a different way.  
如果你醒来，不愿微笑  
如果只要片刻就好  
睁开眼看看今天  
你会从另一面看这世界  
  
Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
It'll be, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.  
勇往直前，想想明天  
勇往直前，即将到达未来  
一切会比从前更好  
昨天已经过去，昨天已经过去  
  
  
“谣言[译者注：Fleetwood Mac的专辑Rumors]，嗯？好选择。Stevie有把好嗓子[译者注：got some awesome pipes，pipe也有撸管的管的意味，队长貌似想岔了]。”Rumlow翻腾着他的冰箱，拽出一张速冻披萨。  
  
“他当然有。”Rogers断然表示同意。  
  
“Stevie是指那个姑娘。”Rumlow打开烤箱，扯掉了披萨的包装纸把它放到了架子上。  
  
Steve叹了口气，“当然是她。”  
  
“但愿你不介意速冻食品，因为我的众多天赋里没有加工除了野战口粮外的任何东西这一项。不过我的口粮配给挺特殊的。”Rumlow关上了烤箱门，靠在厨房的流理台上。  
  
Steve对Rumlow点了点头，指着他的伤疤。“你之前在哪儿服役，Rumlow？”  
  
“在局部战争里参与点秘密行动之类的活儿。算是雇佣兵吧，直到神盾局介入进来给了我一个新方向。”他愉快地伸展了一下肌肉结实的胳膊，接着在抱起了手臂。“我只想让这个世界变得更好。不惜任何代价。”  
  
Steve走进厨房，和Rumlow一起靠在流理台上。“那差不多就是成为士兵唯一的理由了。你是个好兵。我是说，我共事过的很多……”  
  
“神？怪物？百万富翁花花公子？”Rumlow大笑起来，笑声低沉沙哑。“还有Natasha。”  
  
“没错。即使跟他们相比，你也还是他妈的把自己的工作做得很棒，Rumlow。”Steve看着他只穿着袜子的脚。  
  
Rumlow趁这功夫从冰箱里拿出一个棕色的玻璃扎啤杯，慢慢倒出满满两杯浓稠的棕黑色啤酒。他递过一杯给Steve，他们的手指碰在一起。有那么一会儿谁也没有抽回手。Rumlow稍微侧了侧头，接着他饶有兴味地眯起了眼睛，举起了他的酒杯。“那就为我他妈的很棒干杯。”  
  
“干杯。”Steve笑着啜了一口啤酒，皱起鼻子回味着它的口感。“啤酒的味道应该这么浓郁吗？”  
  
披萨还算差强人意，啤酒比Steve预计的更美味。Rumlow在这条街上的一家合作社里亲手酿了这些酒，这样他的公寓就不至于闻起来像个啤酒厂。Steve相当赞赏以自己的工作和爱好为傲的人。虽然主人有点过于开朗合群，有时甚至称得上轻浮，这件事也算无伤大雅。倒不是说Steve有多擅长理解这些，只是他已经太久没亲吻过别人了。  
  
Rumlow正在给他讲一些关于他们正在听的专辑的事情，但他跪在地板上从书架下面取东西的时候，Steve的注意力完全被他运动裤下屁股的样子分散了。  
  
“感觉如何啊大家伙？这比热牛奶和早早上床睡觉好多了吧？”  
  
“啤酒、披萨和音乐？算得上近年来我经历过的最好的约会。”这些字句几乎是下意识地溜出口的，而Rumlow半眯着眼睛，挂着一个了然的微笑看着他。Steve顿时脸红起来。  
  
“约会，嗯？”Rumlow跪坐起来打量着Steve，眼睛里闪着掠食动物特有的光。  
  
“鱼不错嘛！是食人鱼？”Steve不假思索地说。“为什么养食人鱼？”  
  
“我喜欢它们老是一副对我笑的样子。我喜欢你对我笑的样子，队长。让我觉得爱国又兴奋。看着你工作的样子是种荣幸，你也很他妈的擅长你的工作。”  
  
“所以你……呃……和男人也可以？”Rumlow走过来坐在突然显得特别小的皮沙发上时，Steve终于从牙缝里挤出这一句。  
  
“好吧，我不会去当什么骄傲游行的总指挥，不过对于那个对的人来说……”Rumlow舔了舔嘴唇。“没错，和特定的男人也可以。我完全没问题。你呢，队长？”他靠得更近了些，呼吸间带着昂贵的洗发水和啤酒的味道，黑色的头发因为刚刚的淋浴还带着点湿气翘着。  
  
“呃，好吧，你知道——”Steve的话消失在喉咙深处，因为Rumlow再次舔了舔自己的嘴唇，吻上了他的下巴。Steve吃力地吞了吞口水，呻吟着说，“没错，我也一样。”  
  
“上次别人对你做这种好事是什么时候的事了，队长？不带任何附加条件的那种？”Brock亲吻着他喉结下的凹陷，引着Steve的脸转向他。  
  
“人们总是对我很好……”Steve顺从而充满欲望地靠进Rumlow的怀抱。“一定是因为那身制服。”  
  
“它确实像个美国梦一样，紧贴着你的屁股。”Rumlow的吻悠长而不慌不忙，充满暗示和挑逗，在他们尽情享受对方肉体中蕴含的力量时完美地掌握着节奏。“看，我敢说你在克制自己，怕你会伤到我？”Rumlow挑衅着他，伸出一根手指抚摸着Steve的嘴唇。  
  
“我总是担心自己会伤到别人。这是整个超级士兵领域的一部分。”他几乎已经语不成句，因为Rumlow的手不知不觉间滑进Steve的T恤里，以一种经验丰富的优雅把布料掀过他的头顶。“我总得小心翼翼。”  
  
“那就躺下让我来。你知道我是特战队的队长。职务上来说我的位置可比你还高。”Rumlow灵巧地解开了Steve裤子上的扣子，打开了他的拉链。“预先警告，如果你的内裤是红白蓝的，我会笑死的。就在这，笑死在沙发上。”  
  
“明白长官！不是的长官！别告诉我他们用国旗的图案做内衣，他们真的用了吗？那也太不尊重了！”Rumlow带着赞赏的假笑握住他的性器时，Steve气喘吁吁地说。  
  
“我突然知道圣诞节要给你准备什么了，队长。”Rumlow用唾液润滑的手掌稳定地爱抚着Steve的性器，享受着Rogers脸上的表情。Rumlow的笑容更像他的那些食人鱼脸上永恒不变的咧着嘴的笑。他亲自见证过美国队长在任务中是多么强大有力。那些结实的手臂和长腿都是致命的武器，但现在人类进化史中的巅峰之作正紧紧抓着皮制的沙发扶手，在绝顶的快感中紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇。  
  
Rumlow在Steve两腿之间跪了下来，舔过他阴茎的顶端，用舌头在上面打着圈。太他妈棒了，他想着，专心致志地想让这个活生生的传奇叫出他的名字。他让Steve的性器深深地滑进他的嘴里，灵活地吮吸着，直到能感觉到Steve的大腿开始颤抖。有力的手指卷着Rumlow的头发，无意义的呻吟让Rumlow也硬了起来。但这不止事关他一个人和他硬得发疼的器官，这事关与神盾局的象征建立起信任关系。Rumlow以前从没操过一个超级英雄。  
  
Steve的臀部猛地挺起，Rumlow一滴不落地吞下了他灼热的精液。“Brock。哦天——哦天啊。”Rumlow站起身来喝了一大口已经变得微温的啤酒，漱了漱口咽了下去。他看着沙发上稍显虚弱但仍光彩夺目的男人，骄傲地露出一个笑容。美国队长实在是个美人。  
  
“不客气。”Rumlow挤了挤眼睛。“如果你想的话，你可以在这过夜。”  
  
“我觉得我能就在沙发上睡死过去。”Steve把自己重新塞回裤子里，他摇了摇头，像要把脑子里的蜘蛛网清掉一样。他用被欲望染上一层釉彩的蓝眼睛望着Rumlow，Rumlow的内脏仿佛被揪紧了。天哪，操。  
  
“不，哥们。我不能让你睡沙发。如果我真的那么干，作为主人我也太差劲了。”他冲着卧室点了点头。“来吧，我保证我不打呼噜。不怎么打。”他向Steve伸出一只手，把他拉了起来。当Rogers把他拉近，用胳膊环住他的肩膀，把重新抬起头的勃起顶在Rumlow的屁股上时，他还是有点惊讶的。  
  
“如果我们睡一张床的话，我可不保证你还能有足够的睡眠，Brock。”  
  
“操，你又硬了？那么快？”  
  
“他们没跟我讨论过实验的这部分影响。别担心，如果你想睡觉，这也不会是我第一次蛋疼着凑合了。”英雄的嘴唇里吐露的粗鲁语言让Rumlow兴奋起来，或许美国队长不是个障碍，或许他可以被颠覆，可以被招揽服务于一个比神盾局更高的目标。但那些晦暗的想法在Steve开始啃咬他的脖子，在他的一小块伤疤上又舔又咬的时候就悄悄溜走了。Rumlow向后倚在复仇者的身上，放任自己向快感让了步。  
  
Steve四处探索的双手滑进了Rumlow的运动裤，握住了他硬挺的性器。“我敢说到了早上我肯定要后悔，我可不像以前那么年轻了，队长。”Steve慢慢抚慰着他的阴茎时，他在呻吟的间隙咕哝着。  
  
美国队长大笑起来，“好吧，我已经九十五岁了，所以别落后，老家伙。”接着他一路舔过Rumlow脖子上的一道纹路，用空闲的那只手玩弄着海盗旗下的乳尖。Rumlow嫌弃地拍开他的手，把他拖进卧室时，Steve咧开嘴笑起来。  
  
Steve那个晚上晚些时候发现Rumlow是个骗子。他的呼噜打得像电锯一样。  
  
  
  
注：  
  
我总觉得Steve看起来因为Brock的背叛而特别的心烦意乱，所以没准他们之间确实存在某种联系，分享过一些超越战场以外的经历。或许确实有私人恩怨……


End file.
